Save the World em alemão
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Heute, am 28. Februar. Alle Einwohner von Forks sind in einer Debatte von der Natur gesammelt. Quilleutes, Vampire und Menschen liegen dicht beieinander. Das Thema ist ernst und hat etwas zu ändern, was in der Welt Böses zu tun


_**S**__**ave the World**__**  
**_

Heute, am 28. Februar. Alle Einwohner von Forks sind in einer Debatte von der Natur gesammelt.  
Quilleutes, Vampire und Menschen liegen dicht beieinander.  
Das Thema ist ernst und hat etwas zu ändern, was in der Welt Böses zu tun.  
Guten Morgen meine Damen und Menschen Forks. Heute sind wir hier zu sprechen über die Natur. In Haiti, von Madeira, Chile und Portugal, jetzt notleidenden Menschen.  
Innerhalb eines Monats wurden mehrere Naturkatastrophen, dass diese Regionen betroffen sind. Die Menschen verloren Immobilien, Familie, Freunde und alle, weil der Fehler des Menschen. In der Holzhäuser, brauchte Jahre, um zu bauen, waren stark von großen Regen zerstört. Familien haben alles verloren. Einfach die Spur der Verwüstung durch die Katastrophe.  
In Haiti, links ein Erdbeben Tausende von Toten.  
Wie jeder wissen sollte, ist Haiti ein unterentwickeltes Land, und wie die Staaten, ist ein armes Land.  
Das Erdbeben, kam es zu den wenigen Häusern, dass es zu zerstören.  
In den letzten Tagen die Menschen, die Zerstörung überlebt zu kämpfen haben, um mit den kleinen, dass manche Menschen auf der ganzen Welt ihnen überleben wird.  
In Portugal ist eine Sache, die noch nicht so lange ereignete sich vor es passiert ist. Ein Mini-Tornado brach in zwei kleinen Regionen. Zum Glück nicht viel Schaden angerichtet.  
In Chile, gestern (ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich war zu der Zeit falsch), gab es ein Erdbeben, too. Auch dieser Naturkatastrophe hat Tausenden von Toten. Der Mann nahm Tausenden von Jahren für alle, die wir vor uns sehen, zu bauen. Es dauerte Jahre und Tage des Lebens für die Häuser, in denen wir leben, zu bauen, die Einkaufszentren, die wir so sehr lieben, Geschäfte, Straßen, wo wir zu Fuß. All das dauert eine lange Zeit gebaut werden. Der Mann nahm Millionen von Jahren zu entwickeln, zu lernen, zu schaffen, zu erforschen und zu entwickeln. Aber unsere selbstsüchtigen Haltung Weg zur Natur zu töten, der WELT. Die Menschen müssen aufhören, die Umwelt zu belasten. Wir sollten alle Verringerung der Kohlendioxid-Vermeidung zu Fuß oft ohne Fuß mehr öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu fahren. Reduzierung der Verschmutzung in den Fabriken, wird Mitglied solar ... Und vor allem zu stoppen anspruchsvolle Müll auf den Boden.  
Pieces of sich um leicht verderbliche Lebensmittel, aber auch andere Dinge wie Chips, Zigarettenstummel (Tipps), Stöcke saugt nicht beeinträchtigen und nicht tausende von Jahre in Anspruch nehmen zu verschwinden. Diese wilden Handlungen von Menschen aus der Welt wir leben Patienten. Sehr krank.  
Immer wenn Ihr die besten Freunde tun können, Mitglieder Ihrer Familien können diese Welt verlassen, die Häuser, in denen sie leben, und der Website können alle zerstört werden. Oder es kommt sogar vor, Sie selbst sterben. Die Welt muss geschützt werden.  
Kleine Handlungen wie dem unseren kann vermieden werden, um den Planeten zu retten.  
Wir werden unser Leben zu schützen und das Leben derer, die wir lieben.  
Was nicht verschmutzen.  
Sichern Sie Ihre Welt.  
''Kleine Handlungen einen großen Unterschied machen!''  
''Die Gewerkschaft macht stark!''  
Heute, Haiti, Chile, Madeira, Portugal ...  
Morgen können Sie es sein! - Nessie Cullen sagte das Mikrofon auf der großen Bühne schwarz. Für alle die Menschen in Forks zu erkennen, den Fehler, immer etwas, das auf dem Boden lag.

Denken Sie daran, zu vermeiden umweltschädliche!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hallo an alle! _  
_This one-shot ist ganz anders als alle, die es gibt._  
_Leider ist die Welt ist krank und Sie können durch Naturkatastrophen, wie zu sagen haben in verschiedenen Regionen der Welt in so kurzer Zeit aufgetreten._  
_Die Welt braucht Hilfe und nur wir helfen können._  
_Bitte. Übergeben Sie die Warnung an alle diejenigen, die kann._  
_Das Leben ist nur der Anfang._  
_Sie können einen Revews verlassen zu sagen, was sie denken. _  
_This one-shot wird in mehreren Sprachen veröffentlicht werden, so dass jeder in der Welt zu erkennen, wie schlecht wir tun, um die Welt, in der wir leben._  
_Einen dicken Kuß für alle._

_(NA / Wenn Sie Fehler bemerken autographischen keine Sorgen und ich entschuldige mich, nach all mein Deutsch ist schrecklich.) XD_

_Von: Miss McCarty_


End file.
